


[水皮]这味太呛

by casevan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 水皮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 终于补完了





	[水皮]这味太呛

拉莫斯觉得他和皮克这次握手的时间有些太长了。射灯打在他们交握的手上，汗水逐渐从二人手心里渗出，让原本就被抑制剂弄得鼻塞的拉莫斯觉得更烦躁了。也许皮克也是一样，因为一回到后台他就甩开了拉莫斯的手，胡渣盖了一半的脸里闪现出一丝惊讶神色：自己竟然有些习惯了拉莫斯的手。  
呕。  
“我说，下次可以不用准备那么长的公关稿，真的。虽然我能背，但另一个人背不住稿子的话，一切都是白搭。”  
“那些又不重要。”拉莫斯当然知道皮克所cue何人，“记者们会自行帮我们补完的……只要我们说的是西班牙语。”  
“我们之间到底是谁有被害妄想？”皮克摊了摊手。  
“从推特发言上来看，显然是你。”拉莫斯扬了扬手机，“推特的产品经理大概是个智障，现在我的时间线全被你这个智障的发言给侵占了。我可真是为了国家队牺牲良多啊。”  
“阅读我的推特对你的脑子有好处。”皮克假笑了一下，“而我呢？被迫被你这些丑得过分的照片洗版刷屏，我觉得我才是那个受到了更大精神伤害的人。”  
“你懂个屁，”拉莫斯说，“这叫纹身艺术。”  
“恕我直言，”皮克说，“你这一身花花绿绿里头我挑不出任何跟艺术有关的部分。”

我可能说得过分了一点，皮克想，至少拉莫斯肚脐眼下面那个花体字母倒还纹得不赖。装饰得体，用色稳重，难以想象会出现在拉莫斯这种恨不得把所有颜色都往身上背的家伙身上。  
又或者是承载它的那段肉体其实相当不错。皮克抬起眼睛，只能看见拉莫斯压在他头上的掌心。他暗笑一声，又低下头去继续舔舐那块皮肤。他甚至用上了牙齿，让它红肿泛起水光，和短针刚离开时的模样差不离。  
“操，”拉莫斯的呼吸绷紧了，“你他妈到底搞不搞，不搞就滚出去。”  
“你顶着我下巴了。”皮克装着无辜，“我低不下头去嘛……叫我怎么舔？”  
“叫你用舌头舔。”拉莫斯说，“当然了，你乐意的话还可以一边舔一边背我忘掉的那些稿子，高智商先生。”  
他放开了皮克的头发，后者顺利地往下滑了一点，解放了自己被威胁的下巴。他拿鼻尖蹭了蹭那根阴茎，没费事去把它整个吃进嘴里——开玩笑吗，肯定吃不下去啊，哪怕他确实嘴大，也没必要出这种一眼便知的丑——转而伸长了舌头，舌尖舔进底部两个阴囊之间的凹陷处。  
空气变浓稠了。  
抑制剂、遮盖剂或者气味阻隔剂——总之就是那堆人工合成物——失效了。拉莫斯的味道爆发出来，而皮克又正巧埋头在他鼠蹊部，因此那股味道就变得格外地浓。  
皮克忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
拉莫斯大怒。  
“操你妈，”他一把将皮克推出去，动作太大，几乎一掌扇在皮克脸上，“别把鼻涕蹭在我屌上！”  
皮克坐在地上，拿手蹭了蹭嘴，看不出表情。  
“先不论你是不是要故意呛我……但塞尔吉奥，你确定你是要和我打架吗？”  
拉莫斯拢了拢裤子。他搓了搓自己的手臂，看起来若有所思。  
“不。”他最后说，“我今天已经做了够多的戏了，我不想白费功夫。”

“你帮我撸一把是会死啊？”皮克嘴里嚼着拉莫斯花花绿绿的手指口齿不清地说。他已经放弃了把拉莫斯从身上掀下去的尝试，那人一身腱子肉可不只是看起来可怕。但谁都不能阻止他为自己可能的、屁股开花的命运做最后的挣扎。  
“凭什么？”拉莫斯忍住一个喷嚏，但还是不情不愿地分出一根手指摸了摸皮克那根尺寸惊人的家伙。  
事实上他那时并非想跟皮克动手，他只是——再一次地——有点上头。而他自己真不是什么好脾气的家伙，尤其是在面对皮克的时候。但在皮克听了他“为庆祝推特互关是不是应该把我们例行的边缘性行为升级一下”的提议之后放出来的alpha信息素则让他有点理解皮克那个在失礼边缘试探的动作了。  
Alpha信息素是真的呛。他自己也难免打喷嚏。  
“总得公平点吧，”皮克假笑着说，“不然闻起来就跟我只是你泄欲用的beta或者omega似的，呕——”  
天旋地转。皮克的脸重重地砸在高级酒店弹性优良的床垫上。  
“你对自己的定位可还真准确。”拉莫斯说。他争强好胜的天性被激发了。  
他们扭打起来。皮克仅有的身高优势在进入寝技阶段后便化为乌有，让他沦为了铁律“一力降十会”的又一例证，只能无奈地目送自己的长裤和内裤远去。  
然后他的所有挣扎在拉莫斯强行掰开他的屁股时静止了。  
“你是想我死吗。”他半扭过头，目光呆滞。  
“怎么了？”拉莫斯一边说还一边狠狠掐着他的腰——明天自己肯定得穿打底了，皮克想——另一只手指毫无技巧地压在那个紧紧闭合着的穴口上戳刺。  
“我是alpha。”皮克用对小学生描述“一加一等于二”的语气说，“以前给你做手活和口活，那都没事，可你如果要这么直接进来那我保证你也不会死得好看，亲爱的塞尔吉奥。”  
“那我该怎么进？我的屌又不会拐弯。”  
拉莫斯这么说着，手上却放松了力气。他屏住呼吸，把头埋在皮克耳后的头发里——这人还真是那么无趣不懂得欣赏艺术，拉莫斯想，看他这一身干干净净的皮肤——咬了咬他的耳垂：“你告诉我？”  
“先帮我扩张一下，差不多了再进来，不能进不要强来。找点润滑剂……不对！”皮克猛然回头，“我为什么要教你怎么操我？！”  
“因为我没跟男性alpha拼过刺刀，而且我也一点都不想让你死？这个理由如何，亲爱的杰拉德？”拉莫斯勉强地说完这句话，终于忍不住朝着无人的方向大大地打了个喷嚏。

最终，是拉莫斯提出了解决方案。他从旅行箱里翻出了两个口罩，恶趣味地将其中一只印着卡通猴子的口罩戴在皮克脸上。皮克的膝盖被他极具技术含量地别着，一时找不出什么能够在不损韧带的同时暴起揍人的方法，便只是朝他翻了个白眼。  
“我多希望你是因为被我操得太爽才翻白眼啊。”拉莫斯一边说一边捏他的耳朵。他一条大腿插在皮克的双腿之间，力道大得远远超出必要，让皮克一时怀疑这人的真正目的其实在于给他制造出一次缘由模糊的腹股沟伤病。你这是红牌动作，他咬着牙提醒拉莫斯，挑衅、侮辱性质的动作，他背诵着规则。而拉莫斯只是翻了个白眼。  
“你什么时候见着我在国家队拿红牌了？”他自己也戴着口罩，声音听起来就有点含糊，“赶紧的，怎么弄？”  
“用点护手霜，抹上去揉一揉，先用指尖——等等，你为什么这么理所当然地认为我就应该清楚怎么做啊？！”  
“因为你长得就一脸常常跟alpha厮混的样子。”拉莫斯手上一点没放慢，皮克的身体在他手下迅速绷紧又缓缓放松，然后再次因为拉莫斯的发言而眯起眼睛。  
你知道你自己露出的是什么眼神吗？被害妄想症、目空一切的混账有钱少爷，你就爱挑衅别人、激怒别人，却不知道总有那么一部分人会因此想折断你、刺伤你，看着你就这么哭出来。这才是你期待的，对吧？你已经惹怒过够多人了，却从来不懂得收敛，即使在我面前也是一样……你不就是在期待着被这样对待吗？嘘，别说话。我恨透了你那张嘴，你口活也不怎么样，但你的眼睛可比你的嘴好多了。它不藏着掖着，也从不说谎。

隔着两层口罩接吻是整个过程中最糟糕的举动之一。和拉莫斯一边操他一边掐着他阴茎的根部不让射的糟糕程度不相上下。

“我还是得试试。”拉莫斯伸出舌头舔湿了他的耳廓，残留的口水让空调风一吹冷得直叫人打哆嗦。皮克被他操得已经完全没了力气和脾气，只觉自己的腰腹肌肉像是在排人墙的时候被八十个任意球不停地击中，快感痛感全被拉莫斯的屌搅在一起分不出你我。他试着伸腿往后踢开对方，最终毁于柔韧性不够。  
“你试呗，”皮克在脸上的口罩被揭开时下意识地屏住了呼吸——这样近的距离里他能看见拉莫斯也是一样，“别咬我就成。”  
他们的鼻尖压在了一起。然后是嘴唇。

“你的胡子太扎人了。”塞维利亚人把口罩拉回脸上，做出评价。  
“彼此彼此。”皮克头也不回地竖了个中指。这货居然在他身体里成结了，这让他只能老老实实地趴在床上。和拉莫斯一起。亲密接触。负距离接触。  
教练也许会感到欣慰吧，他想。看见我们这样地为对方着想，相互合作，全程涉及脏话数量少于十句……还要什么自行车呢？  
“操，”眼角余光瞄到异动，皮克不管不顾地暴起，“操你妈你干什么呢？！”  
“你这是想杀人啊，”拉莫斯的手扣住了他的腰，把他翻过来，甚至用上了关节技锁住他的下肢让他无法发力，“你自己想爆肛也就算了，还想废了我吗？！”  
“那你就把手机放下！我操你大爷！别他妈拍……你有点脑子没有？！”  
“来，记得看镜头哈，笑一个～我看看照得怎么样——你怎么不看镜头呢？”  
“你干嘛非得拍下来不可？万一流出去怎么办？”皮克压低了声音，“赶紧给我删掉！”  
他们一齐盯着拉莫斯的手机屏幕。钢铁直男的角度下，拉莫斯的脸变形得夸张，皮克则只露了小半张脸，颧骨以上的部分还都藏在了拉莫斯肩颈间的阴影里，但也并不妨碍熟悉他的人认出那是他杰拉德皮克。  
“难道你不会用照片记录你生活中特殊的时刻吗？快，你的手机拿出来，我加个滤镜就发你一份！”  
皮克：……  
让我死吧。他想。


End file.
